cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
2-6: Where's Zoey?
Level Summary Thia, Toni, and Jane continue their search for Zoey. Story Start Thia: It doesn't look like she's here... Jane: Oh, boy... This is exactly what I was afraid of. Thia: Does that mean you have an idea of where she might've gone? Jane: Well, I went to go chat with her after her last stage show. She seemed very fatigued, but I heard her mutter something about having time to rest. I figured she wouldn't take it easy even with you here to take some of the strain. Toni: Ah, yes. She seems believe she's not doing enough as this planet's Princess. Jane: Yeah... And it didn't help what an Aries merchant said to her. 'This planet's like a ghost town. Aries got right back on track in no time at all!' Thia: I can see how that would bring her down. What a mean thing to say to a Princess! Jane: Right? Since I played hooky skipping stages, I didn't feel like I could tell him off, though... Toni: Every planet's unique, and the way to restore it is different, too. Cancer is a resort planet, so it'll need visitors from other places to become lively again. Even if it was full of Tokimeki, tourists won't want to come with their own planets still in trouble. Jane: Exactly. We may try our best, but there's nothing we can do about that side of things. Zoey said she didn't mind what the merchant said, but I know she did. As a newly-fledged Princess, she's still not so confident in herself. I feel bad about it now, but even I felt like there was no point doing anything without enough Tokimeki. Thia: It's not too late. So long as you don't give up we still have a chance to put everything right! First, let's do our best to cheer everyone up and bring Zoey some peace of mind! Jane: Haha...you're right, I can't give up yet. As a CocoDoll, I need to be more determined! Okay, let's go find Zoey. Thia: All right. But first... Jane: Hmm? Thia: Let's do another Fashion Check! You need to brighten up first, or you'll make Zoey worried. Jane: Oh... That's a good point. Okay, let's have some fun dressing up, Thia! Thia: I want you to choose an outfit that's dazzling and showy! Toni: So it's got to be beautiful and gorgeous! Thia: Got it! Okay, get ready to be dazzled, Jane! End Jane: Thank, Thia! That was great. Your outfit's as brilliant as the stars that illuminate the night sky! I consider myself your fan now. You can count on my support! Thia: Yay! Thanks, Jane! Okay, now let's go and find Zoey. Do you think maybe she's gone to the Stage again? Toni: I'd be willing to bet she has. There's no better place to collect Tokimeki. We can collect some while we look for her. That'd be the best course of action. Thia: Yeah, that will lessen the pressure on Zoey to do it all by herself, too! Let's go, guys! To the Stage!